


Too Blue

by fictionallemons



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Love, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, School Dances, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: Sid Phillips hated Andy Davis.
Relationships: Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Too Blue

Sid hated Andy Davis. He hated his preppy, clean-cut look. He hated his never-really-combed but somehow presentable hair. He hated that his mom came to every single one of his basketball games and that being the star point guard made it so that when he came out as gay sophomore year, no one gave him a hard time about it, at least as far as Sid could tell. And most of all, he hated the way Andy always said hi to him when they passed each other in the halls. Sid was never invisible to Andy no matter how much he wanted to be.

Andy was a nice guy. So nice he seemed to have forgiven, or at least forgotten, all the punk-ass stuff Sid had gotten up to when they were next door neighbors what felt like a lifetime ago. He was so nice that when he and Sid ended up at the same high school long after Andy moved to a different part of town and had freshman English together, his stupid blue eyes had lit up when he’d seen Sid parked at a desk in the last row and he’d actually sat down at the desk next to him, even though it was plain as day that Andy was the kind of kid who belonged in the front of the class.

“Hi—Sid, right? Do you remember me? Andy from next door?” He hadn’t changed that much since they were little—still same eagerness, same quick smile. Of course Sid remembered him.

“I guess,” he’d said cautiously. He’d dressed for the first day of high school the way he’d dressed all summer—black t-shirt, shorts, Converse. He was saving money for a tattoo, but that day his arms were still bare, pale except for his smattering of moles. Andy looked tan by comparison, though he had a spray of freckles on his nose.

“How’s your sister? Hannah? Do you guys still live on our old street?”

“Look, this is English, not twenty questions, preppy.”

Andy’s smile had fallen a little at the response, but then the teacher had started blathering on and Sid tried to put Andy out of his mind. They didn’t have any other classes together, so Sid could relax and pay attention enough to stay out of detention without fear of being attacked by the golden retriever of freshmen. But the next day Andy sat next to Sid again. 

No matter how indifferent Sid tried to seem, Andy always acknowledged Sid in the halls. It didn’t make sense. They didn’t have any friends in common. Andy was on the basketball team. He was friends with jocks and smart kids and some popular ones, too. Everyone liked him. Sid’s best friend from middle school had moved away over the summer and it took him a while to find his place in high school. He knew that to other people he looked like a slacker who might cut class to smoke, but he actually found hanging out on the edge of campus with nothing to do more boring than sitting through school. That fall Hannah surprised him with a skateboard for his birthday present, and after that it was easy to make friends with the other kids who made a beeline for the skatepark after school.

By junior year, Sid was fine. He had friends, he was doing well enough in school. His dad still acted like he and Hannah didn’t exist most of the time, but that was better than the alternative. He didn’t need Andy Davis’s smiles in the hallway. 

He certainly didn’t care that Andy had brought a guy from the high school in the next town over to the winter formal. How did they even meet? Sid tried to imagine a teen gay scene in their vanilla suburb and failed. Gay kids weren’t unheard of at their school, but out ones were still rare. It wasn’t like there were a lot of prospects to choose from. No wonder Andy had to find someone from farther afield. 

Sid watched them from the bleachers, talking, dancing to fast songs without touching, dancing to slow songs with their arms on each others’s hips, just as self-conscious as the rest of the couples. He was only at the dance because some junior had asked Hannah, now a freshman, and he wanted to chaperone. Their dad hadn’t cared one way or the other. But Sid hadn’t felt right about letting Hannah date someone so much older, even though the guy in question seemed okay, except for his inexplicable interest in Sid’s kid sister.

Were Andy and the brown-haired boy from the other school dating, or was this a friends thing? They hadn’t kissed or anything, but that didn’t mean they weren’t biding their time before sneaking off to make out. Just the idea of it made Sid nauseas. 

Sid bit his lip. He wished he’d talked Sergio or Chris into keeping him company tonight, but this was definitely not their scene. His gaze left Andy and his date to find Hannah and hers. It took him a minute but he picked them out, not dancing, just talking quietly against a wall. He knew the guy, Darsh, vaguely, and he was nice enough. Hannah would have been fine. He was just into torturing himself, apparently.

He swiveled back to where he’d last seen Andy, but there was a hole in the group left on dance floor. His stomach dropped uncomfortably. He tried not to look around for him, he really did, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from scanning the crowd until he finally spotted Andy, alone at the moment, getting a something from the underwhelming drinks table that consisted of off-brand soda and water.

All of a sudden Sid’s mouth was unaccountably dry. He pushed off the bleachers and through a throng of giggling girls, not stopping until he got to the table and swiped a water bottle. His elbow hit Andy in the side, and other boy turned, looking up. Sid had grown four inches in the last year, lankier than ever, making him a head taller than Andy. It was impossible to eat enough to put meat on bones that kept stretching out. Andy, on the other hand, looked well-fed, strong and sturdy and warm and—

“Sorry,” Sid said, for something to say.

“No harm, no foul,” Andy said easily. He was always so easy. 

Suddenly, Sid's face heated with anger. Why was Andy so nice? Why did things come so easily to him? Sid wanted to make him understand how good he had it, how life wasn’t this easy for everyone—he wanted, he wanted—actually, that was the problem right there. He _wanted_. And he would never get what he wanted.

“Having fun?” Andy asked.

“Not really.”

“You should come dance,” Andy said.

“Who says I haven’t been dancing?”

“I do. I saw you sitting on the bleachers.”

Sid swallowed. Andy had noticed him? Then again, didn’t Andy always notice him?

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He went to smoke.” 

Sid felt his eyes widen. Andy was dating someone who smoked?

“And he’s not my boyfriend.”

Ah. There it was. Sid didn’t think too hard about why that piece of information made his heart feel light.

Andy smiled. “Seriously, you should come dance. There’s a group of us. It’ll be fun.”

“Why are you always so nice to me?”

Andy’s smile froze on his face. For a moment Sid thought he wasn’t going to answer. “I like you.”

Sid knew Andy didn’t mean he _liked_ him liked him, because that would be— “You don’t know me.”

Andy’s smile quirked up on one side. Then he let out a big sigh, as if he he’d been holding his breath for years and was only now allowing himself to expel all that carbon dioxide. “I know that you’re an amazing skateboarder. And you’re in AP Physics, when I’m barely passing Bio. I know that you care about your sister, otherwise you probably wouldn’t even be here tonight. I know that you’re straightedge, which is really cool, and that you come to every basketball game even though I’m pretty sure you don’t have any friends on the team, so either you have a ton of school spirit or—“

“Or?”

“Or maybe you like me, too.”

Sid didn’t like Andy. He hated him. For all the reasons he’d been compiling in his head since the moment Andy had sat down next to him in freshman English and Sid had first known what it felt like to long for someone, to ache for a pair of too-blue eyes and capable hands. Because if Sid didn’t hate Andy, he’d have to admit to himself that he—well, that he kinda loved him.

“I guess I could come dance,” he said finally, “If your boy doesn’t mind.”

“He’s just a friend, really,” Andy said in that earnest way he had that made Sid want to tousle his hair.

“So would it be okay if I asked you out sometime?” Sid said. It was maybe the bravest thing he’d ever uttered.

Andy actually looked surprised for a second. Then he grinned. “Yeah. That would be okay.”

“Okay.”

Sid let Andy grab his hand and drag him back to the dance floor, and when they got to the little cluster of Andy’s friends, neither of them let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know why I wrote this, but I love this pairing. If you haven't read the Under the Table and Dreaming series by hollycomb, do yourself a favor and read it right now.


End file.
